


Tony Stark & Peter Parker | Senpai Notice Me

by hell_dankmemes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fanvids, M/M, Peter ships starker, Senpai Notice Me, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_dankmemes/pseuds/hell_dankmemes
Summary: Just a bit of sillinessA link to the song I used: https://music.apple.com/au/album/senpai-notice-me-yandere-simulator-musical-feat-sparrowrayne/1084253784
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Tony Stark & Peter Parker | Senpai Notice Me




End file.
